Big Banter
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | Angel during his second run in OWA |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Ring name(s) |'Angel' Angelus |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed height | 6 ft (1.82 m) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed weight | 230lbs (104 kg) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Born | February 14, 1982 (age 32) Los Angeles, California |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed from | Shangri-La |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Trained by | PWG Staff |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Debut | August 2007 |} Angelus Mortis '''(born February 14, 1982) is an American professional wrestler signed to Online Wrestling Alliance, where he appears under the ring name '''Angel. He was previously known for his work on the independent circuit under his former ring name Angelus before signing with OWA. He is known for his work with Future Bebo Wrestling, where he won the FBW Galaxy Championship once. Early life Angelus was born in 1982 to unknown parents. He spent his early life in multiple orphanages. His real name is unknown to anyone, even himself as his father died of heart failure a week before his birth, while his mother died during child birth. He was given many names in the orphanages; David, Charlie, Joseph, Shane and others, which he refused to be called because they where names for "normal children" with "normal lives". When he was 16, he ran away from the orphanage, and lived on the streets. While he lived on the streets, he robbed shops and people. It wasn't long before he was picked up by a gang of thugs, and learned to fight, and more importantly, kill. After his first kill, his gang mates named him the "Angel of Death", a name to which he grew a fondness too. He would later change his name to the latin variant, "Angelus Mortis", due to his origins in Los Angeles, California. It wasn't long before he was arrested for his crimes, but was given the opportunity to turn his life around. He was sent to wrestling school after a trainer from Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) paid his bail. Professional wrestling career 'Early career (2007–2010)' At age 25, Angelus entered independent wrestling promotion Pro Wrestling Guerrilla. His first few months with the promotion, he was trained by staff members Joey Ryan and Super Dragon. He made his official in-ring debut with the promotion on August 27, 2007, defeating B-Boy. After the match, he called out Joey Ryan and challenged him to a match, which Ryan refused. During the rest of the year, after each of his matches, Angelus would challenge Joey Ryan, all of which he refused to accept. Angelus brutally attacked Super Dragon backstage before his scheduled match with Joey Ryan, and once again made the challenge, with Ryan accepting this time. Angelus would lose their first encounter the following week. Angelus would become obessed with defeating Joey Ryan, and would make yet another challenge. The two would meet at the PWG 5 Year Anniversary show, with Angelus defeating Ryan with Alis Angeli. Angelus unsuccessfully challenged for the PWG World Championship, feuding with Human Tornado in February and March. He would challenge for the championship again, this time against Chris Hero, again, being unsuccessful capturing the championship. After his feud with Chris Hero, he would finish up with PWG and tour Japan exclusively for the first half of 2010. 'Future Bebo Wrestling' 'Debut and alliance with Craig Adams (2010)' Angelus alternated between various promotions on the independent circuit and a number of Japanese tours before he signed a contract with Future Bebo Wrestling (FBW) on October 10, 2010. In the weeks before Angelus' debut, multiple promos aired on FBW programming. The promos consisted of a silhouette standing in beside sports cars outside of a mansion. The last promo aired November 4, 2010, with the silhouette entering a limousine and leaving for the arena. The limo arrived moments before the main event of Disclaimer was scheduled to begin. Angelus would then interfere in the main event, under the ring name Angel, attacking both Aero Scantlin and Emerald Green. General manager Kayla Williams would announce that she had hand picked Angel to be the final participant in the Elimination Chamber match for the FBW World Championship at Secrets. Later that month, Angel made his in-ring debut on November 26, defeating Aero Sacntlin. Angel failed to win the FBW World Championship at Secrets, being eliminated by the eventual winner, Aero Scantlin. After suffering defeat in the Elimination Chamber, Angel would form a partnership with a man also suffering from a loss, Craig Adams. Their intentions were to prove to the world that they are the best wrestlers in FBW at the time. Craig Adams would face the newly crowned world champion Aero Scantlin in a singles match. Adams won the match with assistance from Angel, and as a result of the victory, Adams was crowned the number one contender for the championship. At Golden Christmas, Angel defeated Todd Austin, while Craig won the FBW World Championship, again, with help from Angel. 'Various matches and hiatus (2011)' Angel sporadically appeared on Disclaimer through the rest of the month, coming up short in all of his matches. At New Years War, he lost to Todd Austin in a rematch from Golden Christmas. On the same night, he entered number 15 in the Equaliser, being eliminated by the eventual winner, Dusko Varesanovic. After the two losses, Angel stopped wrestling for the month of January, and would manage Craig Adams. On the February 6 edition of Disclaimer, Angel was challenged by Todd Austin to one final match between the two, which Angel accepted. On the February 13 edition of Disclaimer, Angel lost to Todd Austin once again, ending the feud. Angel refused to re-sign his FBW contract, later stating he wanted to explore his wrestling options. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Blood Happens ''(Headlock Driver) - 2013-present **''Alis Angeli ''(Codebreaker) - 2007-present *'Signature moves''' **Anaconda vice' **Backbreaker submission **Backhand chop **Belly to back suplex **Diving axe handle **Diving reverse elbow **Double underhook backbreaker **Double underhook suplex **''Fallen Angel (Lionsault) **''Flashback ''(Sleeper slam) **Flying forearm smash **Missile dropkick **One-handed bulldog **Running back elbow **Running front dropkick **''Sin and Bones ''(Liontamer) **Snap DDT **Spinning heelkick **Spingboard enziguiri **Springboard plancha **Tiger suplex **Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker **Twisting elbow drop *'Mangers''' **'Greek Sunns **Spitfire **Treth Crollins *'Nicknames' **'"The Original Best in the World" **'"The Reaper"' **"Angel of Death" **"Fallen Angel" **"Hells Angel" **"The King of the World" *'Entrance themes' **'''"Let the Madness Begin" by Fozzy (FBW) **"Sandpaper" by Fozzy (OWA) **"Sin and Bones" by Fozzy (OWA) **"Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin (OWA; 2014-present) Championships and accomplishments *Future Bebo Wrestling' **FBW Galaxy Championship (1 time) **FBW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sean Christie *'Online Wrestling Alliance''' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **European Championship (1 time) **Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Trip Johnson **Hardcore Championship (2 times) **2013 King of the World **Hall of Fame (Class of 2013)